


Can You Repeat That?

by yamahibi



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post game revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Leo is up working late and Takumi tries to get him to go to bed.





	Can You Repeat That?

“Leo, come to bed,” Takumi stood behind Leo’s chair and rested his chin on the top of Leo’s shoulder while wrapping his arms around him to the best of his abilities. There was a mountain of paper and books piling up on Leo’s desk, some stacks even had to be placed on the floor due to the sheer amount of it all. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened while Takumi visited, after all Nohr had a lot of work that needed to be done. But it was well into the middle of the night and chances are if Takumi didn’t drag Leo to bed he’d be up for the remainder of the night. 

“Just a little bit longer,” Leo’s tone was dismissive. In truth he felt awful being so saddled with work when Takumi visited, though as the aide to the king he had little choice in the matter. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep next to the person who has captivated his heart, but in order to help Xander he must press on. There was always something that needed to be done lately, trade lines here, rebellions there, treaties every other day. Whenever he believed he was finally making progress it only got set back even more. 

“You said that about two hours ago,” Takumi sighed as he buried his face in the crook of Leo’s neck, peppering small kisses to the exposed skin. He had held out a hope that small acts of affection would coax Leo to bed. It rarely worked, though that never stopped him from trying. Normally he was not the more affectionate of the two, but he had grown bolder after being with Leo for years. It wasn’t embarrassing as long as it remained just the two of them alone.

“You could always go to bed without me,” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. This would only take longer with Takumi interfering, despite his good intentions. It was obvious he couldn’t get it done all in one night, but he was certain he could finish at least three more trade agreements before he’d be too exhausted to continue. At least if Takumi went to bed now he wouldn’t have to hear him fuss over his health; the concern is appreciated, but he’s only gotten sick from overworking once, and he doesn’t intend for that to happen a second time.

“You know I don’t like sleeping alone if I can help it,” Takumi pulled Leo’s chair back and maneuvered to stand in front of him, forcing Leo to pay attention, “Do you realize how rude it is to keep your _husband_ waiting?” Takumi sassed, crossing his arms. It was plain as day that he was getting impatient and even a little irritated, though Leo disregarded this.

“Wait, can you repeat what you just called me?” Leo’s voice contained a quiet excitement as he stood up to meet Takumi, leaving only a small distance between them. Whatever trade agreement he was figuring out had suddenly left his mind, all his focus had been redirected to the person in front of him. 

“Husband? Last time I checked that’s what we were. Are you feeling alright?” Takumi’s expression was puzzled as held the back of his hand to Leo’s cheek to check for signs of fever. Takumi’s previous signs of irritation replaced with concern. Leo couldn’t help but notice the cold metal of Takumi’s ring against his cheek, there was nothing wrong with him so Takumi’s concern was unwarranted. After the one incident he had been more careful, an extra few hours wouldn’t hurt him. Though his focus seemed to be less on Takumi’s concern for him and more on the words he spoke. 

“Say it again,” Leo whispered leaned in closer until only a few centimeters stood between their lips meeting. 

“Husband. Leo what’s gotten into you?” From this distance he could smell the lingering scent of the coffee Leo had been drinking. Takumi himself had never been fond of the bitter drink but the smell of it was pleasant. 

“That’s the first time you’ve actually called me your husband,” Leo punctuated his words with a kiss. It was a quick peck, though his lips stayed only a small distance away when they parted.

“That’s because just calling you by your name suffices in most cases.”

“I’m all too aware, now could you say it again? I think I like the way it sounds coming from you.” 

“You’re so embarrassing… Fine, _husband_.” as the word left his mouth he was greeted by another kiss that seemed to end too quick, though at least it was more than a simple peck. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy this attention, even if it might be a bit embarrassing.

“One more time?” Leo hummed after a moment. 

“Husband,” he whispered softly. This time the kiss he received was different than the rest. Leo’s arms had found themselves around Takumi’s waist pulling him in, and on instinct Takumi’s arms went around his husband’s neck in response. With a slow start it eventually graduated into a more passionate kiss that Takumi found himself getting lost in the feeling of. Every time Leo kissed him like this he became surrounded by feelings of warmth and love. It seems that even after all these years Leo still managed to sweep him off his feet with such ease. 

Even after Leo, albeit hesitantly, pulled away Takumi still felt the same starstruck dizziness he felt the first time they kissed years ago. Leo rested his forehead against Takumi’s own and they stood there for a moment with closed eyes. As much as Takumi wanted to just enjoy the moment a little longer he couldn’t allow himself to forget his original intentions. 

“Will you come to bed now?” Takumi murmured. 

“You’ve completely ruined my working mood, so I suppose so.”

“ _I_ ruined your working mood? You shouldn’t have been working so late into the night anyway,” Takumi retorted, crossing his arms with a small huff.

“Details, details.” Leo dropped his arms so he could turn around and started shuffling some of the previously forgotten papers back in order. “Shall we be off in a moment then?” he turned around to look for Takumi only to see him walking out the door already. 

“Hey! Don’t just leave without me!” Leo rushed behind him, leaving the rest of the mess of papers where they sat. They would just have to wait until morning it seems.


End file.
